


[CLex][Smallville]将错就错

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [45]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “？？谁是Superman？？”忿忿不平地站着任裤子顶起正对着Lex脸的Clark，一脸懵逼，“你在说些什么？？”
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]将错就错

[CLex][Smallville]将错就错  
Right Or Wrong  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
Clark忘记了自己是Superman、是外星人、认识其他超能者，也忘记了他跟Lex决裂了。在他的记忆里，他只是个从斯莫维尔走出来的乡巴佬，跟他最好的朋友Lex一样都在大都会工作。当然，这是因为一场实验事故。  
文中的Groll博士，即Edward Groll，就是原剧中负责Prometheus计划的那位科学家，自从第一次陨石雨后就一直在LuthorCorp旗下实验室里研究陨石及外星人等相关专题。原剧中他被Tess打晕后貌似就没下文了，所以应该还活着，于是本文设定他后来又回去跟着Lex搞研究了，为文中的实验事故背锅。  
文中没有Lois，是因为她在小镇那段时间，并没有因为表妹Chloe领着她在学校小报发表了几页文章而对新闻业产生兴趣，相反地，她后来回去参军了，后来成为了将军。与Clark虽然联系少了，但是还保持着当初初遇时那种称兄道弟的损友哥们情谊。  
Martian-Manhunter按照原剧是伴随Kal-El从氪星来的守护者，目前依旧以John Jones化名在大都会当警探。

将错就错  
发生了什么？？  
当浑浑噩噩的Clark在一片废墟中苏醒，精神恍惚。  
他发现自己不记得方才的事情了，为什么自己奇装异服衣衫褴褛。  
这是哪里？？  
月如钩。  
清冷的月色勾画着修长的身影，投映在魂不守舍的秋水剪眸中，渐渐隐去。

天亮了。  
当终于探明自己身在何处、婉拒了偶遇的警探John Jones先生的好意——当然还是多谢他赠予的外套——的Clark，庆幸自己还在大都会、并且离自己工作的地方星球日报不远，他愉快地决定去投奔自己最好的朋友，Lex Luthor。毕竟，总不能以现在这个狼狈不堪的邋遢样子去报社吧；而Lex，总是能够替自己完美地解决所有难题。  
于是，无视着围观群众不明所以地只言片语，Clark欢快地走进了LuthorCorp大楼。  
终于，经过层层通报，日理万机的集团总裁Lex Luthor，终于在百忙之中拨冗相见。  
“Mr Kent，清晨来访，有何贵干？”当西装革履衣冠楚楚的Lex以公事公办的姿态客套地抬起头审视来者时，他发现Clark今天似乎有些不一样，他没有穿着略带紧绷的西装三件套，没有戴着略大一号的黑框眼镜，衣衫褴褛发丝杂乱之下的面容却又似曾相识，这让Lex不由地认真起来。  
“Lex，我需要你的帮助”，没有印象中的小心拘谨， Clark一副理所当然地坐到Lex身边，“我需要借套衣服，我不能穿成这样就去报社。”  
就这？？Lex不明所以，星球日报的金牌记者——好吧虽然他平时看起来有点傻，但是职业素养还是挺高的——大清早地跑过来，就为借一套衣服？？  
“你不用去报社了”，Lex心一横，决定将其扫地出门，“你被开除了。”  
“！！Lex，你不能这么做！我需要这个工作！”Clark激动地质问着，这令Lex不禁扶额。  
“我当然可以”，是的，Lex再次买下了星球日报——虽然他只是在大事要闻上强迫报社为自己发声，至于平时报社如何攻击自己，他才懒得懒得计较——Lex莫不经心地看了Clark一眼，却发现对方正震惊地瞪着湿漉漉的大眼睛意愤难平。  
突然，一股莫名地巨痛狠狠地扎在Lex那本该强硬似铁的心头上，他的铁石心肠竟然在责怪着自己为何对面前的人如此出言不逊。为什么？他只是自己失去的十年记忆里毫不起眼的岁月过客，但是为何自己却觉得那种神情竟是如此的熟悉，如此的怀念。。。  
“这只是个玩笑”，心绪难平的Lex竟然发现自己鬼使神差地开始安慰面前这个本该熟悉的陌生人，“我的意思是，我是老板，你在我这，不算旷工。”  
终于,得偿所愿的Clark瘫回沙发上，无视身边表面云淡风轻实则心潮澎湃的Lex探究的目光，自在地伸着懒腰，“Lex，我就知道你最好了。你今天有什么打算？”  
“上午有个慈善舞会”，并未发现自己面带笑意的Lex，也不清楚自己为何要回答，“待会我要去接我的舞伴。”  
“Lex，我能一起去吗？我可以当你的舞伴！”自告奋勇的Clark毛遂自荐。  
“Clark”，Lex不知道自己为什么会这样称呼对方，但是这个称呼就这样自然而然地从他嘴中走了出来，“我不觉得你会喜欢参加这个。”  
“但是这次是跟你一起”，Clark一脸的理所当然。  
“好吧”，Lex妥协了，“你先去换身衣服，我去安排一下。”  
所以，当满满一大衣橱的华丽礼服展现在眼前时，要怎么做呢？当然是全都试一遍！Clark也是这么做的。  
终于，当Clark决定好改穿哪套礼服后，对着镜子神采奕奕地顾影自赏时，Lex早已准备妥当。  
Clark丝毫不怀疑Lex的魅力，只要Lex想，他就会是万众瞩目的人中龙凤，众星拱月的世界焦点，所以，Clark对自己在心里意淫好朋友这件事是丝毫没有愧疚的，毕竟此时的Lex越发的英俊潇洒玉树临风，然后——  
Clark沮丧地发现自己还是不会系领结，他需要Lex的帮助。  
然而，未等Clark出声，Lex就身不由己地上前帮忙了，看着皎如孤月的Lex在自己脖颈间玉指翻飞，联想到自己方才对Lex的意淫，一抹羞涩的红晕不禁染上Clark的面庞。  
“好了”，Lex系好领结，随手拿起一副眼镜给Clark戴上，这让Clark很不高兴。  
“嘿，这会让我看起来很呆！”Clark不情不愿地想要摘掉眼镜，却被Lex一把按住——  
“不会的，它看起来很帅。”  
Clark面带怀疑地看向镜子，却发现镜中的自己在一丝不苟的黑发下的金丝眼镜衬托下一袭黑色礼服，显得格外的衣冠禽兽，这简直是不可置信！Lex的审美果然是一流的！  
沾沾自喜的Clark不禁得意地对着镜子转了转去，一不小心转到了落地窗前，随意地向下扫了一眼，却发现——  
好高啊！  
吓得Clark立马腿软地扑在Lex怀里。  
“不要怕，Clark”，Lex发现自己对安慰Clark越来越得心应手，甚至还有些享受，“这很安全。我小时候也恐高的，但是我后来克服了自己，别怕，也别勉强。”

舞会。  
Lex果然是舞会焦点，一进会场，光彩照人的Lex就被无数的红男绿女邀请，在声色犬马灯红酒绿间翩翩起舞，徒留下无聊的Clark不自在地背芒在刺如坐针毡。  
当然，任凭Clark的一张俊脸，尤其是今天被打理得如此帅气，还是会有不少人前来搭讪的。  
“帅哥，你跟Lex Luthor是什么关系啊？”一位打扮时髦的大美女在邀请Clark共舞时，好奇地发问。  
“Lex？”虽然有些窘迫，Clark还是很高兴满足这位女士的好奇，“他是我的b。。。”  
“打扰一下”，仿佛从天而降的Lex适时的出现，解救了Clark的困境，“他是我的舞伴。”  
女士会意，心神领会地笑着走开了。  
“Clark”，Lex轻轻揽过他，随着音乐的节奏一起缓歌慢舞，“你不该轻易信任陌生人的。”  
“但是Lex”，Clark回应着对方的舞步，“这又不是秘密。”  
“你真的这么想？”Lex一脸认真地凝视着，看着Clark毫不犹豫地点头，终于绽放了笑容，“那么——”  
“诸位！”Lex陡然提高了音量——众人的焦点随之聚焦——郑重其事地帮Clark整理了下眼镜——虽然Clark一度以为Lex会帮自己摘掉眼镜——十指相扣地握紧Clark，“这是S——Clark，我的。。boyfriend！”  
Clark闻言一惊，却又释然，Lex应该是把自己想说的best friend误以为是boyfriend，但是这并没有什么无法接受的，毕竟连Chloe都说过自己一直跟Lex黏在一起，那么让自己最好的朋友成为自己的男朋友，不是顺水推舟理所当然的事情吗？  
想到这，Clark果断地吻向了Lex。Lex的唇，很暖，很滑，也很诱人，Clark忘我地汲取着、吮吸着，无视周遭的纷纷扰扰，任Lex在自己口中舌海翻腾翻云覆雨。  
当吻得难舍难分的二人终于松开彼此仓促离席时，Clark相信自己已经成为八卦界的头版头条，但是Clark不在乎；他不是没有注意到Lex含情脉脉的目中的寒光一闪，但是那又如何，他能感受到他们各自灼热的身体每一个细胞都在迫切地呐喊着得到彼此，所以又有什么会比这更重要的呢？他陶醉其中，欲罢不能。  
远处John Jones警探的身影在无数闪光灯的闪烁中一闪而过。

一段格外漫长的路途，最终结于终点。  
他们艰难地克制着自己，虽然当时在舞会现场他们就想立刻满足对方，但是大庭广众白日宣淫却并非易事。  
终于，他们回到了顶层公寓。  
于是，Clark果断地将Lex推倒在床上，解开了他的裤子，俯下身来，只是——  
当被似曾相识的目光意乱情迷地注视着时，运筹帷幄千里的Lex心底突然涌出一股百味杂陈难以名状的刺痛，  
“我们需要谈谈。”

尽管Clark如何抗议Lex的不合时宜，但是始终反对无效，Lex心意已决，无动于衷。  
“Clark”，Lex优雅地坐在沙发上，饮着白酒，形象堪称完美——如果不是他现在裤子紧绷的话，“或者该称你Superman。”  
“？？谁是Superman？？”忿忿不平地站着任裤子顶起正对着Lex脸的Clark，一脸懵逼，“你在说些什么？？”  
“是你，准确地说是失忆前的你。”云淡风轻的Lex无视着Clark在自己面前的某种充满暗示的动作，“我原计划在舞会上拆穿你的伪装，当众羞辱你，只是现在。。。。”Lex浅酌片刻，“我发现我们过去的关系，并没有想象中的那么简单。我不想轻率地做出决定，所以”，Lex瞪了Clark一眼，Clark乖乖坐好，“静静听我说完。”  
“你应该知道我失去了近十年的记忆片段，好吧，至少你失忆前知道”，察觉到Clark根本没在听只顾着出神地盯着自己裤裆看的Lex，不满地提升了音量，“Clark！”  
“我在听。”Clark魂不守舍地敷衍着，继续盯着Lex的裤裆看。  
“所以，为了寻回记忆，我下令Groll博士研究神经毒素的解药，而他在一筹莫展之际，决定逆向为之，先试着制出同样效果的神经毒素，然后在顺水推舟地研制出解药。只是此时，你，Superman闯到了实验室，不问缘由地阻止实验进行——”  
“这个Superman真莽撞啊。”Clark语焉不详地随口应着。  
“其实不怪他。。。”发觉被Clark的话带跑偏的Lex，不满地皱了皱眉，“我之前的各项实验确实有一定的危险性，所以你会那么想也是可以理解的。然后，因为那个神经毒素里有氪石成分，所以你就被感染了，这就是你失去部分记忆的原因。”  
“还有吗？”Clark爱搭不理地回应着。  
“其实我原本不知道你就是Superman的，但是你今早闯进来的样子说明了一切。所以我计划在舞会上拆穿你，但是我发现，原来我们还有那么些过去，那些我想知道的过去，这事关记忆，所以我放弃了计划。”  
“所以，我该报警吗？”Clark仍然自顾自地盯着Lex的裤裆看，“我明白，把Superman摁在地上狠狠地干，确实更有征服欲，所以，你为什么要停下来？！”Clark不满地喊了出来。  
“因为我发现，我竟然真的在考虑和你在一起共度此生，我不能就这样随便地毁掉你。尽管我知道现在的你一定会同意的，但是我不想等你恢复记忆后离我而去，我不能接受再次失去，我已经没有什么可失去的了。。。”  
“恐怕等你恢复记忆后，你才是那个离开的人”，Clark的声音越来越小，“其实关于这件事，我也撒谎了。。。”  
“嗯？说真话”，闻道此言，Lex瞪了一眼坐立不安试图逃避的Clark，“我需要知道真相。”  
“呃。。。。其实。。。其实我们以前不是情侣。。。”委屈巴巴的Clark瞪大了湿漉漉的双眼，“当时我想说的是最好的朋友，却被你误会成了男朋友，这可不怪我。”  
“所以，是我自作多情了。”Lex优雅地起身，来到落地窗前，背对着Clark，迎风而立，身影修长而孤寂，茕茕孑立形影相吊。。。  
“不是这样的！”Clark连忙跟了过去，虽然窗外的危楼百尺不禁令他胆颤，但是他还是努力地、艰难地来到Lex身边，“我想既然我们已经有了孩子，索性将错就错在一起得了，反正你以前也邀请过跟你同居，再说跟你在一起我也不吃亏。”  
“我们有孩子？？”Lex敏锐地注意到了重点，转过身来注视着Clark。  
“嗯，他的名字是Conner，他是。。。。。”然而令Clark恼怒的是，无论他如何想破脑袋也还是记不起来两个男人是怎样生孩子的，索性破罐子破摔直接不想了，“我想不起来他怎么来的了，但是我就是知道他是我们的孩子。”  
接下来，是长久的沉默。虽然表面上Lex风平浪静一言不发，但是Clark知道他此时一定心潮澎湃波涛汹涌，所以他决定——  
“既然你担心我们恢复记忆后会分手，所以为以防万一，我们为什么不先干一次呢？”Clark诚挚地抛出橄榄枝。  
“不”，Lex果断拒绝了，“跟你有孩子，不代表我会跟你上床，所以，你可以离开了”，冷漠绝情地下了逐客令。  
“即便是你想？！”不满的Clark激动不已。  
“待Groll博士研制出解药，我会第一时间通知你”，Lex无视了Clark的恳求，“无论如何，这个世界需要Superman。”  
“你就不能先睡了我吗？！”忿忿不平的Clark义愤填膺。  
“在我们都恢复记忆前，不会。”然而，Lex并没有因Clark的抗议而退让半步。

“我可以帮忙。”突然，一道声音在窗外响起，打断了他们的对话，而后——  
Clark震惊地看到，John Jones警探径直穿墙而入，出现在他们面前。  
“所以，你在外面听多久了？Martian-Manhunter”，Lex淡定地抱着臂膀，好遐以待地看着来人，“想不到你还有这种嗜好。”  
“我可以恢复你们的记忆”，不苟言笑的John Jones，无视Lex的嘲讽，目中红光大作，霎时间赤云遮日笼罩住了二人。  
一段段惊心动魄的记忆纷至沓来，奔涌而出，无数的记忆碎片在脑海中闪闪烁烁，最终凝聚成了彼此的身形，然而却只能无言以对。。。  
咫尺天涯、黯然销魂。  
终于，还是Clark打破了沉默。他已经不再年轻，不能再逃避了，是时候成熟起来了，就算是有什么后果也该他一人承担。  
大梦初醒谁先觉。  
“John，我能够处理”，Clark心怀感激，却又不愿假手于人，“还有，多谢你这么多年来一直守护着我。”  
而沉着冷静的John并未多言，只是微笑着点了点头，消失了。。。

“原来，是我咎由自取”，纤弱单薄的Lex苦笑着痛饮一杯，迎风而立，言不由衷，“你该离开了，Clark。”  
“不”，终于，经过深思熟虑，Clark还是鼓起勇气，“对不起我没能拯救你，Lex。但是这一次，我不会再放弃你。”  
“值得吗？”Lex孤傲地凝视着远处，那是一片锦绣的天地，只是太过广阔，却容不下一人，“我注定会沉沦黑暗越陷越深，而你将会是那道驱散世间一切黑暗的璀璨光芒，这是我们的命运，我们无法共存。”  
“命运是可以改变的”，Clark来到Lex身旁，与他十指相扣，并肩而立，“你还有机会，一切都可以改变。过去的我，忽视了你也只是人类，也会犯错，我过分地苛责着你，将你越推越远。但是现在我长大了，成熟了，我不能再逃避自己犯下的错误，所以至少这次，Lex，不要拒绝我，也别再放弃自己。”  
“Clark，我不知道自己能不能做到。。。。”  
“Lex，你能做到的。你说过，我们会成为传奇，所以——”压抑许久欲火焚身的Clark，果断地将心绪难宁的Lex推到落地玻璃窗上，跪在他身前，低下了头。  
“你知道Martian-Manhunter可能还在外面没走吧。”  
“放心，John不会说出去的。”

Doctor-Fate说的果然没错，Lex Luthor会成为Clark Kent的最终夙敌，而Clark会战胜他。  
毕竟Clark Kent能够让Lex Luthor大白天无视各大新闻媒体直升机的抓拍而不顾形象无畏羞耻地跟他在透明玻璃窗前翻云覆雨填山倒海，这本就说明了一切。


End file.
